Chuck vs Where No one Has Gone Before
by East Coast Captain
Summary: Nothing within these Articles Of Federation shall authorize the United Federation of Planets to intervene in matters which are essentially the domestic jurisdiction of any planetary social system, or shall require the members to submit such matters to settlement under these Articles Of Federation.
1. Civilization

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Chuck nor Star Trek, and I intend to make nothing off of this. Planet Ruganna is my own.

 **AN** : I had this idea for many years now ever since binge watching at Voyager, DS9 and Enterprise. My usual beta PJ Murphy is in the cockpit I have no idea how long I will able to retain him but I will not squander it. PJ Murphy cleaned this up for me some time ago, thanks to him as always hope he's doing well wherever he is. So I used all the knowledge received so far on several of these planets so I got this.

* * *

 **Seven years ago...**

 **31.2 light years from Earth**

Qo'noS was the second planet out of five located in Omega Leonis sector. Its parent sun was a 5.8 billion year old K-type main-sequence star burning at a temperature of 5,241K. The planet orbited the star at a distance of 75,491,101.15 miles in just 250 days. Qo'noS a diameter of 13,687 kilometers and had two moons, Corvix and the fragmented Praxis sitting in the night sky as a grim reminder of the past.

His mother Mary had been born to a doctor and his teacher wife but both died when she was a toddler, she had been raised by a Vulcan science officer and his Romulan wife. Klingons are a humanoid species. The most distinctive feature of Klingon anatomy (except in those individuals afflicted with the Augment virus) was a sagittal crest, beginning on the forehead and often continuing over the skull. The cranium was encased in an exoskeleton, which possessed a feature known as the tricipital lobe.

Chuck always loved alien sunsets, especially suns much different from the Earth's own sun. He had been studying the planet Ruganna and its people for some time going back and forth every week, as it was in a neighboring star system. It had a civilization that has reached a level of technology equivalent to early 20th century Earth. He had even befriended a middle-aged physicist named Mal, Rugannans physically resembled humans but had different internal biology.

Most days he worked an antique store in the main plaza in Krennla which had lots to do. He was never bored; the job and his social life insured that.

The hybrid was staring at an ancient device from the past, which resembled a vintage iPad from 21st century Earth. Chuck's best friend, Morgan, who grew up with him on Earth in a town called Burbank, moved to the planet to be with his best friend.

"Stop the replicators!" Morgan exclaimed, seeing a beautiful blonde enter the store.

"What? Did the legendary T'Pol walk in off the _Enterprise_?" Chuck asked, mentioning the sensual Vulcan who lived centuries ago and not even bothering to look up from the device. "T'Pol, T'Pol, T'Pol…she's got it all," he started singing. "T'Pol, T'Pol, T'Pol…"

"Even better than that!"

"Who's better than T'Pol?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Me?" Sarah said. Chuck looked up and instantly dropped the device. Her eyes were the bluest he had ever seen, as blue as the oceans on Earth, and her hair was the color of a bright yellow main sequence star.

"Hi!" Chuck exclaimed, having been caught completely off-guard.

"I'm Morgan, and this is my buddy, Chuck," Morgan interjected.

"Chuck? I didn't know they still named their kids Chuck…or Morgan for that matter," Sarah responded.

"My parents were strange people," Chuck demurred. "And carnival freaks found Morgan in a Klingon opera house."

"But they still put me through the Rite of Ascension," Morgan added.

"Uh, how can I help you...?"

"Sarah." She handed him an iPod, a collector's item on this planet. "I'm here about this."

"Ah, yes. These boys are easy to fix. Just pop open the back, tighten a few things here and there and...good as new!"

Chuck grinned handing it back to the exotic blonde, who smiled back in appreciation.

* * *

A few years ago, a theoretical physicist named Malorian Iratomon met a young man named Chuck Bartowski, whose name was an unusual one. Since the death of his wife, he had thrown himself into his work, sometimes sleeping in his office at the University. He had proposed a revolutionary theory that nothing could go faster than the speed of light, at least not through convention travel, and also that life could exist on other planets if the conditions on this planet were any indication. Ruganna's parent star was a 4.9 billion year old G-type main sequence star burning at a temperature of 5,894 K and orbited at a distance of 101,124,570.94 miles.

But the past week has answered so many questions. There was life on other planets and it was exciting.

"Quite a view, huh?" chuckled Chuck. The scientist smiled, and turned to face his friend. He gasped at Chuck's true appearance: Cranial ridges.

"Chuck...I'm...speechless," Mal said.

"I'm a hybrid. My father was a human from a planet called Earth and my mother is a Klingon. She was born on a planet orbiting that star roughly seventy-eight light years from here." Chuck pointed at the star, known to Rugannans as the North Star. Meeting Admiral Deanna Riker in his childhood, she told him to never feel trapped between two worlds but embrace the richness of his dual heritage.

"What do you do for a living on your planet? You seem to know more than I do about all this," Mal asked, motioning to the vast expanse of the universe.

"I'm just an average humanoid, Mal, just like you. I'm subject to the same frailties and weaknesses. Believe it or not, we're not that different. I'm just an engineer; part of a whole deck responsible in keeping this ship in tip top shape."

"So much to take in."

Chuck smiled. "I know. I was sent to this planet to study your civilization, to see progress taking place. I've come to love this planet as much as I do so many others."

"Don't you have a rule against interfering with less advanced civilizations, though?"

He nodded. "The Prime Directive, one of the most fundamental laws in our Federation. It prohibits Starfleet personnel from interfering with the internal development of alien civilizations. It particularly applies to civilizations which are below a certain threshold of technological, scientific and cultural development. But we make exceptions from time to time to reveal ourselves. After all, you did save our hides."

''Ten thousand years ago we were clusters of tribes around the world hunting with spears and clubs, one thousand years ago the printing press was invented, six hundred years ago we discovered that our planet orbited the sun not the other way around and in the last few days I discovered that there is life on other worlds orbiting those stars we see in the sky. Looking at this ship gives me hope that one day we'll be able to build ships like this one and be able to visit all these worlds.''

''I have no doubt that you will,'' Chuck smiled.

Chuck turned towards his friend. "So what happens now, Mal?"

Mal gripped the railing hard with both hands. "Enough of this wallowing in despair. My daughter bore her first child, a boy, last week. She's been sending communique after communique asking me to visit. At first I thought that husband of hers was a fool. And I still do. But I can't deny he's a good man and will be a good father. Plus, Grandpa Mal has a nice sound to it. Tomorrow I will do just that."

"Let's get you to the transporter room. My captain is a hard ass when it comes to regulations," Chuck said, patted the scientist's back.

"No one is EVER going to believe an old man such as myself. Stories about beings from other worlds that fly starships. Too much science fiction."

Chuck and Mal shared a laugh as they walked down the corridor.

* * *

 **June 25, 2514**

A set of amber eyes flickered open, his vision clearing as the buzzing in his head was fast dissipating. Chuck struggled to remember how he got here. He knew his name was Chuck but he had severe gaps in his memory. He was certain, though, that he was married and that his wife made him the luckiest man in the Alpha Quadrant.

The rays of an F-type main sequence star streamed through the pagoda like trees several feet higher than those found in the Earth. He was on a planet, and he knew that they were on a seven year mission to the Triangulum Galaxy, roughly two and a half million light years from Earth. A trip that would have taken decades through conventional means was accomplished using the Quantum slipstream drive in only eleven months. Nearly four centuries of exploring, they've finally broken the Galactic barrier.

Checking his wrist computer, he found the air was 77% nitrogen and 22% oxygen with smaller trace elements the air was safe to breathe. His spacesuit had sent an automatic SOS that should have reached the ship within hours. From there, it was a matter of waiting for the craft approximately forty light years away. He struggled to remember what happened, but he could only recall celebrating his two-year anniversary recently with his wife, Sarah.

After verifying the atmosphere was breathable, he hit a button and his helmet dissembled into the compartment inside the upper chest area. It was then he heard a shrill cry behind him. Turning back, he saw a blue boar-like creature with tusks on either side of its mouth, two eyes on either side of its arrow shaped head, and walking on six legs. This was as foreign as a world as he had ever been on, certain to make his old instructor, Robert Picard, very proud. And given he was the great-grandson of the legendary Jean-Luc Picard, making him proud was the ultimate accomplishment.

In front of him he saw an incredibly unique world. A grassy plain full of grazing animals that resembled horned hippos with long necks. It made sense; the gravity on this planet was slightly higher than that of Earth's, necessitating indigenous creatures to have more legs and be stockier.

He pulled a drone from his thigh compartment, assembled it, and threw it in the air. Immediately it flew off into the atmosphere to collect data on this new world.

"Wow. This is...awesome." quoted his brother-in-law, Captain Awesome, although they used his correct rank of Commander around the tough captain. Both of them served aboard the _Enterprise_ , as did his sister, the Chief Medical Officer.

"What the…?" Chuck saw a circle of stones arranged on top one another in a circle. _Could it be?_

The herbivores looked up with their rectangle shaped eyes blinking. Sensing something, they suddenly sprinted away. Chuck looked around, where there were herbivores there usually were carnivores, as herbivores had monocular vision to help them spot approaching predators.

Chuck felt eyes on him; he saw a flash of something hiding behind a tree in the forest. It could be an ambush predator. Picking up the pace, he saw creatures so bizarre but still quite fascinating, such as a tree climber the size of a Capuchin monkey with hook-like appendages. He saw the position of the sun in the sky; nightfall would be in a few hours. Walking up a hill, he saw a distant body of water.

It all started to come back to him. He was surveying a red dwarf when he was about to transported when a huge solar storm had passed through the system.

He came upon a beach with pink sand and saw an ocean, the water as far as the eye could see. He saw creatures in the ocean, balloon shaped creatures with flippers soaking up the sun's rays. Scanning them, he got a lot of data, such as discovering the females were the largest of the two sexes and were placental creatures.

The sun set below the horizon at approximately seven in the afternoon, the probe continued sending back data. According to the readings, the planet and its F-type main sequence star was roughly five billion years old, the planet orbited its parent star in 391 days and at a distance of 132,471,158.73 miles. The planet had a diameter of approximately 14,287 kilometers. The star itself radiated at a temperature of approximately 6,129 Kelvin.

Chuck built a fire for that night. The stars were bright and alive in the sky and as dazzling as on any planet he had ever explored. He could see the Milky Way galaxy in the distance. At the edge of the fire, Chuck saw several glowing eyes staring back at him. Whatever it was had excellent night vision. With his own night vision glasses, he could see that it was a large predator the size of a Grizzly Bear with spikes on its back it growled lowly at him. Although he kept his phaser set to stun, it was safe to say the Starfleet officer didn't get much sleep that night.

The sun rose in the East that morning. Chuck saw beaver-sized creatures eat some of the vegetation on the ground. He heard a shrill cry that sounded like a wolverine, several condor-sized aerial creatures using sonar to locate their usual prey. The beaver creatures scurried to their holes. Using coordinated attacks they picked off several of the tiny creatures, from out of nowhere a spear skewered one of the aerial creatures from the air.

The sound of an aicraft approaching scared off the rest of the creatures. Relief washed over the hybrid. In an instant a frantic blonde jumped out of the runabout and into his arms. Science officer Sarah Bartowski peppered her husband's face with kisses.

"Never do that again!" she cried, wrapping her legs around his waist.

A behemoth of a soldier with pointy ears and upswept eyebrows, and blue eyes walked out of the runabout wearing his usual scowl. John Casey was half-Vulcan but identified with his human side. He was the ship's Chief of Security and acted every bit the role. So much so, most of the crew thought he also had Klingon blood in him. In his childhood he knocked out a classmate on Vulcan for mocking his dual heritage. His volatile temper had been a source of great grief for his Vulcan mother. But he enjoyed collecting ancient firearms; he even had a prized M-16 from Earth's past. And as much of a pain that the man was, he was the one you wanted by your side when the pressure was really on.

"Let's get the hell out of here, Bartowski!" he growled.

He didn't need to be told twice, carrying Sarah into the runabout. He saw Morgan in the cockpit. The bearded man-child, no matter how immaturely he acted, was one of the best pilots in the galaxy.

Team Bartowski left the planet. The runabout soared into the sky, immediately going into warp as it left the planet's gravity. Coming out the tall grass, two astonished yellow eyes couldn't believe what he saw. His pale violet skin was covered in scars from earlier hunts and he just entered his twentieth winter alive. Unak of the Ke'or tribe had been following that being with the shiny skin since yesterday. It had fascinated the young hunter to no end seeing his kill lying several feet away. Grasping the foot with his four-fingered hand, he began dragging it to the settlement not a mile away. He would tell his tribe all about it when he got there.

 **THE END**


	2. First Contact

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or Star Trek or any of its characters.

AN: All I want to say is Happy Birthday Star Trek, you defined generations.

* * *

 _Hi I'm Chuck, here's a few things you might need to know._

 _Six years ago, I met the most beautiful woman in the Alpha Quadrant. Turned out she worked for Section 31, the spy agency of the Federation. That's a long story. She was looking for a device called the Intersect, which was downloaded into my head. That's an even longer story. Once I downloaded it, I met a fellow hybrid by the name of John Casey. For someone who is half-Vulcan, he has some serious anger management issues. Anyway, we left on a six-year mission to the Triangulum Galaxy. With Kai Nierys' blessing, of course._

 _There's an old Klingon proverb: never overestimate yourself and never underestimate your enemy. Of course that's what my mother's people did a century and half ago during the Dominion War. And I didn't learn that lesson, either. Former Prime Minister Garak would never let me hear the end of it..._

* * *

 **May 25, 2512**

 **First City, Qo'noS  
**

Located near the western edge of the planet's major continental landmass, the First City sits along the Qam-Chee river. The sprawling and storied metropolis had been home to his mother's birth family. Chuck never knew them, as they had died when his mother was a toddler. She had been raised by a Vulcan science officer and his Romulan wife, but her birth family had left her a few items behind, such as the house that Chuck and Sarah now called home. It was first built over a century ago.

But today they were celebrating their wedding, a traditional Earth wedding that mirrored many of Earth's wedding traditions from the past. One difference was the groom's mother officiating the ceremony. But both ceremonies had a best man, and Chuck was glad to have his best friend growing up next to him now. Kai Nierys sat at the front and smiled, her lined face crinkling with delight.

They were in a temple of the Thousand Gods, the main religion on the planet. Chuck wasn't overly religious but it felt right. They planned on having a traditional wedding sometime next week.

"Alright my vows, my vows…" Chuck smiled nervously. Sarah grinned in her white dress. She didn't think she could ever grow tired of that boyish charm Chuck had. And that smile he had could put her in a wonderful mood at any time

"How do I express the depth of my love for you? Or the dreams for the future? Or that our kids will be like those superheroes from Earth's past?" Chuck grinned and the guests laughed.

"See, this is what you get when you ask for your friend's help on writing vows. So let me try it this way. No vows; just know how much I love you and that I'll keep proving it to you, for every moment of our lives."

Mary grinned, tears rolling down her light brown cheeks.

"You are now life mates, you may kiss your companion!" Mary closed the book. Chuck grabbed his new wife and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. The guests clapped and cheered.

(~~~)

 **Triangulum Galaxy**

 **January 9, 2515**

The planet Almisia orbited a 4.7-billion-year old K-type main sequence star that burned at a cool 5213K at a distance of 79,135,876.45 miles. The planet itself was roughly the same size as the Earth. The sapient natives of the planet called themselves the Castegi. Castegi were violet skinned humanoids with pitch black eyes, although many of the species had skin color ranging from dark purple to light blue.

Chuck gasped, opening his eyes and seeing that he was in a clinic of sorts. A firm hand put him back down on the table.

"Easy there, son. You've been through a traumatic experience." said a firm but kind voice.

"Where the heck am I?" asked Chuck.

"In my private clinic. Kind of a bad idea getting involved in a foolish protest. Those stupid kids have absolutely no clue the horror going on in the north!"

Rilin Faront checked the medical scans of the younger man and immediately noticed something very wrong. The curly haired young man on the table had his organs in the wrong places and some he didn't know what they were.

"Unless my machine is on the fritz, it says here you have an eight chambered heart, iron based blood and other redundant organs." Rilin was more perplexed than shocked, and after being a military doctor for three decades and seeing the carnage he had, nothing shocked him anymore.

"There's a logical explanation for that," Chuck protested, only to be cut off by the sound of gunfire and lots of shouting. Rilin fell to the floor to avoid any projectiles.

"What the hell!" Rilin growled, more annoyed than terrified. After so many years, violence didn't even make him pause.

Then the door opened, and now Rilin was truly shocked. A behemoth of a man with pointy ears and a blond woman with beige skin entered. They looked like...space aliens.

"I hate first contact missions!" Casey growled. His mother always tried to teach her volatile son Vulcan meditation techniques to little effect. He may have been part Denobulan but he was 100% John Casey.

"Hi, baby!" Sarah greeted mate as she holstered her phaser.

"What..." Rilin blinked for the first time in a while, unable to find his voice. His initial theory relating to the young man appeared to be right after all. A space alien registering on the medical scanner on his desk was the only logical explanation. "What is going on here?"

"I can answer that dear." Rilin saw his scientist wife enter the room. "I finished the warp drive."

"Um…okay..." Rilin replied with a considerably nervous laugh.

(~%~)

After three years of hard work and using the notes of her old professor in combination with her equations, theoretical physicist and full-time dreamer Chrona Faront and her team of engineers had finally completed the warp drive, which was theorized by her late college professor nearly sixty years ago. The basic concept was to distort the local space-time continuum and envelop a spacecraft in a warp bubble propelling the craft at velocities greatly exceeding the speed of light. The nearest star was about seven light years away, and using the fastest spacecraft would take roughly a century to get there. But with the warp drive, it would take only three months.

After the world war fifteen years ago that had killed roughly a quarter of a billion people, Chrona hoped this warp drive would unite the planet, bringing it much needed harmony. She stared at the two moons hanging in the night sky. Today had been quite an adventure, and it changed her perspective of the universe in ways she had never imagined. There was life beyond this planet, life in another galaxy. Castegians referred to it as the Milky Road, based on it looking like long white streaks, and it sat roughly three million light years from here.

"You never get tired of it," smiled Chuck as he looked up at the stars behind her, the Milky Way in the distance shining brightly. They were at her family's cabin outside the city, which meant the stars were unencumbered by the light pollution of the more densely populated area. His mother, Mary, who happened to be the captain of the _Enterprise_ was busy with long discussions with the Prime Minister of the nation.

"How did your people invent the warp drive?" Chrona asked the young man standing next to her, who was Chief Engineer on the _Enterprise_ , a magnificent space craft she toured when she was transported up there. She met many different alien species on the ship and was now talking with a living, breathing space alien. Even better, he appeared to be a hybrid of two species.

"On my father's planet a world war had left most of the world devastated, people had lost hope until the inventor of the warp drive inadvertently made contact with an alien species. And as a result, his world changed forever. On my mother's planet well it was accidental really"

Chuck smiled at the nostalgia, having read the autobiography of Zefram Cochrane countless times. During the 2060s, Cochrane lived in Bozeman, Montana, where he and his team of engineers began developing the warp drive. The challenge of inventing warp theory took Cochrane an extremely long time. In 2061, he was responsible for Earth's first successful demonstration of light speed propulsion, though his work was far from complete.

He also claimed cybernetic beings from the future had come to enslave humanity and humans also from the future had stopped he didn't believe it until years later he had hacked into the database of the Temporal agency.

"Your husband saved my life today, I can never repay you for this." Chuck smiled already healing thanks to the attention of his sister. First contact missions was never easy some governments were still too insular to be prepared for the concept of life beyond their world. Chuck had gotten injured in a student protest by riot police, Chrona's surgeon husband had been nearby and rescued the half Klingon.

"Trust me Chuck I'm the one who can never repay you for all that you've done, my hope for the future has been restored again thanks to you." Chrona said with a smile.

"I hope we meet again someday, my wife needs me." Chuck pressed on his combadge smiling at the scientist.

"Don't leave so soon, I was wondering if you and your wife wanted too..." She was cut by the beaming effect of the transporter and Chuck suddenly vanished as if by magic. "Stay for dinner."

Chrona chuckled and sighed happily, and for the first time in a long time the scientist felt at peace.

 **THE END**


	3. Wedding Plans

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chuck nor Star Trek.

 **Author's Note:** Another mashup. Thank you to all who reviewed.

* * *

 _August 25, 2511_

Captain Mary Bartowski had been born on planet Kronos or Qo'noS, her parents dying when she was only an infant had shaped her upbringing being raised by a Vulcan and his Romulan wife. In 2478, she married young Starfleet engineer Stephen James Bartowski in a simple ceremony by their closest friends and family. A year later, she bore him a daughter named Eleanor after his mother. Two years after, their son Charles was born, it was a happy life until she was called out on a mission that lasted most of their formative years something she later regretted immensely.

''We tracked Shaw to an M class planet about two days from here at Warp five,'' Sarah said staring out into the vastness of space. Her future mother-in-law was a little intimidating at first glance and the reputation was not unfounded, she was at least two inches taller than the blond science officer, had some twenty pounds on her. Mary had once been an agent of Section 31 like she was bringing the most vile criminals to justice.

'' _I´m_ sorry about earlier, I should have trusted your judgment.'' Mary said apologetically staring at her son´s fiancee. The USS Enterprise had barely made out of a battle between a Cardassian fleet of warbirds and some very angry Romulans. They were tracking the treacherous Augment only known as Shaw, the man responsible for the attempted assassination on Admiral Beckman. Chief Security Officer, John Casey had become obsessed with finding the snake, the half Vulcan veteran soldier found his trigger finger itchy.

''Its fine, no harm done, we´re okay.'' Sarah responded before an awkward silence fell between the two women who loved Chuck the most. ''Chuck wants to do a traditional Klingon wedding.''

At this Mary did a double take, Klingon weddings were something very unique amongst the many cultures of the Federation. It was a highly ritualized ceremony, resembling an opera. Klingon warriors beating their drums received the couple as the Lady of the Great House of the groom recited the traditional story of the Klingon creation, in which the Klingon male and female were created and joined together and rose up against their gods. After the couple recited their vows, swearing to unite against all their opponents, the guests attacked them with ceremonial weapons, the _ma'Stakas_.

The groom's _Tawi'Yan_ presented the couple with _bat'leths_ as they did mock battle with each other in representation of the struggle of the male and female Klingon hearts against one another. Klingons could also be wed in a shorter, informal ceremony in which the two participants repeated an oath and then kissed. This ceremony could be performed by the Klingon equivalent of a justice of the peace, or the vow could be taken privately, legally constituting marriage by mutual consent.

''Oh Chuck,'' Mary struggled to contain her laughter.

Chuck´s familiar voice came out of her combadge.

''Captain, the Warp Engine has been secured. How should we proceed?'' he asked, the engineer was so formal when on duty that´s why she picked the half-Klingon to be her Chief Engineer.

''I´ll be in the Bridge shortly.'' Mary said she tapped the combadge.

 _''Understood.''_

''Let´s back to work.'' she winked at Sarah.

It was just another day in the Enterprise.

 **THE END**


End file.
